The Wolf's Cry
by Valyemma
Summary: [SEQUEL][Tasuki's POV] After yelling out his pain for not seeing Miaka anymore, Tasuki gets depressed... Kouji tries to confort him, in vain, until then... [Will be multi chaptered]
1. Howl

**_2 November 2007._**

**_I have made some slight modifications to the story, just the timeline of events. This will be a better match for the plot of the further chapters._**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you may recognize belong to their owners.

**Rating:** R.

**Genre:** Tasuki's POV.

**Warnings:** Very crude language.

**Notes:** I've never really written POVs, so I thought I may give it a try.

This is a little surprise for KittyLynne, to cheer her up.

Yes, KL, this one is for you!

You'll be surprised by the style and the sentences, but well... Tasuki is drunk in it. And those who've already been drunk will understand.

There's some humor, but I've tried to mix the drunk feelings: Anger, grief, amusement, irritation, etc.

The text is very direct. No poetry or song lyrics.

And oh, I'm sorry if Tasuki's language is not really like "Ain't got nothin'." I'm not used to writing that kind of dialect, so I did what I could.

This is my first POV, so I did my best to pleasure KL, and I really hope she'll love it!

Enjoy!

Valy.

* * *

**The Wolf's Cry**

By Valy

* * *

_Rekka Shinen!_

_That was the well-known cry of 'Tasuki': the proud, invincible and fiery-tempered Suzaku Seishi, one of seven born to serve and protect the Suzaku no Miko from those who would have eliminated her, or used her power for evil._

_Proud and invincible they said..._

_That's surely why I've been compared to a wolf amongst the popular masses, as well as in my gang._

_A goddamn wolf, yeah, why not. After all, I also have the fangs, the attitude, so yeah._

_I never fight alone, I love having my pack with me, no matter if they were brawny bandits, or the proud and powerful Suzaku warriors._

_And I howl a lot... I'm even better known for this._

_But the wolf doesn't really want to howl right now. He prefers to remain in front of his bottle of sake._

_The wolf mourns, do ya understand?_

_I just sit here, swimmin' in my thoughts._

_Gah, I feel old... All these noises, all these cries, I feel like my head's gonna split itself in two._

_I didn't want to be here, I said I was tired after the story, after the fight, but they insisted, because I'm the main reason for this celebration._

_Yep, it's party around me... okay, this is not new, we often have fun in this way, but today is different._

_Today, my bandit friends are celebrating "The Victory Of The Great Suzaku Seishi Over That Nakago Guy" and the "Other Victory of Our Boss Who Has Once Again Proved He Could Kick Some Ass" and finally, "The Victory for Miaka and That Monster Guy's Love."_

_I choke on my sake. My bandits are praisin' love?_

_Funny, I thought that 'Sexually Obsessed' was the middle name of each of them._

_I snort at this thought and pour myself more sake, and then regard it for a few minutes._

_Love... Miaka... Love... That monster guy... Love..._

_Their love..._

_Not ours..._

_Sigh._

_Fascinating._

_The flames of the candles and the clumsy moves of my companions are dancing into my cup._

_The reflections suddenly merge, then take a strange form that's getting clearer._

_My eyes widen at the view._

_Miaka..._

_Miaka's face is in my cup of sake!_

_Holy fuck, I think I drank too much! Hehehe..._

_Anyway, sloshed or not, I stare at her face._

_Her face makes me forget about everything. I feel like I have wings. Hehe, a winged wolf._

_The sign on my arm means 'Wing.'_

_Coincidence?_

_A wacky train of thought follows, in which I once again have the lucid illusion that we're made for each other...that I, the winged wolf, can carry her on my back and fly towards the heaven that our life could have been._

_I want to fly to the sky with her, to the ideal place where we could have yelled at the top of our lungs to the world that we love each other. From the firmament, we could have shone among the stars... She would have been the new star in my constellation. The one who could have made it explode with passion and power eternal, illuminating our world._

_Ah, the wolf is now becoming a poet!_

_Maybe I shall write poetry. I'll surely be successful at it._

_At least, the world will know and cry for me. With me._

_But all the same..._

_Damn... too many coincidences..._

_We are made for each other._

_So, what the fuck does she see in that monster guy?_

_He's stingy, he can't stop making her cry, he's not that beautiful, he has no personality. Feh._

_Okay, I love him as a friend, an acolyte. We fought together..._

_Maybe we shouldn't have._

_Shit, I'm just a jealous guy._

_I concentrate upon Miaka's face._

_She's so beautiful..._

_Peachy skin... Auburn hair... Green eyes..._

_Just the sight of her makes me even more intoxicated..._

_If she comes back someday, I'll take her from him. I'll make her love me instead of him._

_I'll make her happy. I already can make her laugh her cute little ass off. Tamahome can't do this. I've never seen him make her laugh._

_Damn, she was cute while laughing. Delicate chest rising and lowering under the spasms of hilarity...pearl white, even teeth showing themselves in the most beautiful smile I've ever seen..._

_Damn..._

_Fuck, why am I thinking about her in the present? She's gone and will never come back._

_He took her away from me..._

_Gulp! I swallow Miaka's face, hopin' that I'll keep her all for myself. Hehehe, he'll never find her again. He'll have to kill me and open my stomach first!_

_Errr..._

_Okay, I definitely drank too much._

_But it's soothing me, so here's another cup._

_Gulp!_

_I don't know how many minutes have passed since my last cup, but the guys seem like they're calmin' down. I still can hear a few laughs and a lot more... snoring. Okay, I'm sure some got their asses so drunk they've fallen asleep on the floor. So charming._

_Bah, I don't give a flyin' fuck about that anyway. Hehe, 'Flying Fuck.'_

"BWAHAHA!"

_I burst into laughter while I imagine a... flying fuck._

BAM!

_A hand just slapped my back._

_Here we go, because of my 'shine with happiness' I've attracted some wag._

_I look up and turn over._

_Kouji, clearly more drunk than I, leans over until his face is now to a few inches away from mine._

"Hey, Genro! Since ya're so cheerful, do again that 'cup-teh-boobies' dance you did last time we got this fucked up!"

_Man, what breath. Nasty._

_His last words are followed by gleeful encouragements around me._

_I glare. _"Nah."

"C'moooooon!"

_He's beginning to piss me off!_

"I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Kouji freezes. I scowl._

_He shrugs and attempts to regain his up-right position._

_He's so sloshed that he fails at walking away from me, trips over one of my chair's legs, and almost brings me into his fall. My right arm flies off to the left and knocks over my bottle, with the pourer in my direction. I feel cold down there._

_I look where the feelin' is increasin'. Great, now my crotch is full of sake, and I look like I just pissed in my pants._

_I let out a growl. _"Koujiiiiii…"

_I feel every nerve of my body twitch. I shiver, I feel my face getting flushed. Not because of alcohol, but because anger is invading me._

_I'm going to explode..._

_I bang my fist on the table._

_The room suddenly becomes silent._

_Breathe, inhale, exhale, c'mon Genro! Don't let anger spit out from my body! C'mon Genro!_

_I've always been strangely able to control myself while drunk, at least when needed._

_I suck on some air and whisper:_ "Kouji, if you don't fucking leave me alone tonight, I swear I'll take this bottle and stick it up your ass."

_He lifts himself up and walks away, muttering to himself. I can discern some words:_ "blablabla... drunken... proud... blablabla... pissed off... blablabla... he's weird today... Lablab." _He then sits down in a corner and buries himself into the examination of some jewelry we took from some rich asshole._

_Ah... if Miaka was here... I, the Boss... I would have offered her everything, not caring about my bandits' protestations. Damn... my little princess would be drowning under the most rare of jewels with me. She would outshine every present that my love could offer her..._

_Poet again._

_In short, I would have spoiled her..._

_I sigh and look around. Everybody is starin' at me, dumbfounded._

"What?"

_Okay, they now know that they're better off ignoring me if they don't want their annoying asses fried._

_I leave the table and leads towards my chamber. I need to change my pants, otherwise I'll have to bear the stupid jokes of those now knowing what happened... I already hear them: _"Waaahaaa! The big boy got his pants wet!"

_Not always respectful of their boss..._

_Okay, this is fun sometimes... but today..._

_Feh!_

_Ahhh! My room! My bed!_

_The silence!_

_Comfort fills me... I just couldn't remain with them today._

_I needed to be alone._

_I do need to be alone..._

_Alone with my thoughts._

_I change my pants and then sit on the bed._

_Burying my head in hands, I suddenly just don't know what to do anymore... My mind is blank. I cant think anymore... What's happening?_

_An uncomfortable feeling runs into my back... I feel... cold..._

_Every muscle of my body is twitching; my fingers and toes unceasingly clench._

_Something wants to burst out from me... This chokes me._

_I embrace myself and look around the ceiling without even noticing it. I begin to pant, taking count of how the darkness of my room is merging with my mind. I just cant see an exit..._

_I want to cry... these fucking feelings want to get spilled by my eyes, but the eyes are sometimes too small to express overwhelming emotions... Tears are blocked..._

_Clenching my teeth, I am now invaded by something like a fire traveling along every of my nerves._

_I'm going to explode... I must explode..._

_This is too much... I need to get out of this room... I want my body bursting out from darkness, in hope my feelings will do the same with a free body._

_I am now racing up through the foresty mountain, not caring about the sticks and leaves whipping my face. This cant hurt as much as my suppressed howl._

_I must howl... the old wolf must howl..._

_Now, the wolf's true cry, not the one he had been forced to let out to fulfill some stupid legend, but my cry, is boiling into me. Ready to erupt out from my mouth..._

_Tears are not enough, some stupid water cant be heard... I need to be heard..._

_I am now reaching the highest cliff around, and finally howl my heart out..._

_MIIIIIAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!_

The End.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _So there! Hope you enjoyed it, KL!_

_I know the fic itself is really unusual, but I like it._

_That's just the thoughts of a drunk guy. I can tell despite how 'easy' it seems, it have been rather difficult to write on it. Xx_

_I've re-written it several times, but I kept the thing I wanted about, the meaning of the title._

_Until I had the idea of Tasuki thinking alone in his corner while other bandits are partying. Since this moment, the writing flew all by itself._

_I'm telling you, motivation (and coffee) are writer's best friends!_

_And I thank Chaotic Demon for her final editing!_

_Love,_

_Valy._

Constructive comments are more than welcomed.


	2. A Night Without Moon

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

**Rating:** R.

**Genre** Romance, Tasuki's POV.

**Warnings** Crude language, alcohol and drugs hints, sickening pessimism.

**Notes** Okay, so I could not resist writing a sequel for this story.

Poor Tasuki, all alone in the woods. But well, I spoil a little (and I'm sure you've guessed it... and you've read the summary...) he'll not remain alone a long time.

I already had the idea of this, but my brain got lazy about the ideas, and suddenly, I have gotten the idea how Miaka would come

back in the book world.

A little note: it's easier for me to write in proper English, since this is not my first language, and I am not used to the language he got, like the "ain't cha" thing.

And anyway, that's his thoughts, thoughts are sometimes clearer than the language. (Oooh, the lame excuses!)

But the quite foul language is there... there's no worry about it, those who love this will be spoiled!

Just read and enjoy!

**The Wolf's Cry**

By Valy

_**Chapter 2: A Night Without Moon**_

"MIIIIIAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!"

_I don't know how long I have been wailing her name... but now, what remains of my howl is a broken moan, as I collapse and break down in sobs._

_Everything around me is darkness, not only because of the night... it's just... it's like... nothing was existing anymore._

_Nothing has meaning for me... any more._

_And worst of all, I'm crying like a fucking sissy girl now... _

_Because of her... but I don't give a shit about that, that's for her..._

_She went back to her world, I'll never see her again... never ever... _

"Damn you, Suzaku! To not have let her live in this world..."

_Just seeing her... Even if she's with that idiot... Just to have her presence close to me... Hear her laugh... Smile at me... Just a hello... and no goodbye..._

_I cannot control myself anymore... rage fills me... burning through my veins, that's so unfair... That Suzaku... He only uses people to throw them away once his wishes are fulfilled... Ungrateful bird..._

"IF I COULD I'D RIP YOUR FUCKING PLUMAGE OFF!!!!" _I scream, as I proceed at doing the same with the grass below me, envisioning that fucking chicken, and hoping that the echoes reach up to him._

_I just want to see her, talk to her..._

_I wanna see her eyes..._

"I dun think that will be a good idea... Do not listen to him, Suzaku, he's drunk..."

_I turn over and see Kouji kneeling beside me, havin' the most compassionate face I have never seen._

_And I hate this!_

"You're drunk too, moron. Leave me alone."

"Well, two drunk guys can understand each other. Well... sometimes... Ahem. So that's for that chick, huh? Aah... my poor Genro... You--"

"Shut up and go back blowing on your bottles, I told you to leave me alone..." _I sigh, and turn my face down... I just can't meet his eyes... He knows me too well... I'm sure he gonna make some sermon..._

"Hey, hey, hey! I won't leave ya alone until ya stop being depressed. I'm worried 'bout ya. Let's go back home. Don't worry, that bunch of idiots are sleeping, except Shun, who's still sucking on his pipe. Hey! Have you noticed how tolerant he is with the mix of drinks and drugs, dude, he'll survive us all! We shall call him "Drung" BWHAHAHAHA!!! Good one, huh? He's also so strong at fighting, that muscle mountain. But heck, he's such a big sweetie... So loyal and brave to do not profit of his strength to take over your place, like did that fatass Eiken. Hey, I've heard he's got into another gang near the Kutou border, that scum, he's able to—blahblahblah..."

_Eiken... Yeah, very smart change of subject, you fucking idiot. Continue. Keep on crumbling my brain until I send my fist right into your nose._

"I don't give a wank about Eiken, but I prefer not seeing him in front of me, after what he tried to do to Miaka. That dirty dog... I have been too nice at banning him. I should have burned his blubber and given the remains to the beasts of the forest, at least he would have been useful at something."

_Shit... Did I let that out? I hope I just thought it!!_

"Let me take you back home. You need rest. C'mon buddy. Huh? Go on." _His voice changed... I think he understood. For once, my loud mouth helped me..._

_Ahh... I don't want to resist anymore anyway... All my strength left me. I'm just a body without soul when she's not there..._

"Okay..." _Just a barely audible breath... here what I am now..._

_A moment of silence as he puts his arm around my waist and helps me up. _"I promise to not talk about... this kind of stuff anymore."

_You better, jackass. I sometimes wonder if he can read my thoughts... What am I thinking? I betrayed myself... Ahh... He's right... I definitely am too drunk._

"Hey! Look! A falling star!" _Yeah... A falling star... 'I wish Miaka back', that's what you want me to say? Stars are like hope... they end up dropping._

"All these stars... You see them better when there's no moon."

"Shut the fuck up."

_I don't know how long we have been walking, but I can say the darkness of my room matches the one of this night without moon. _

_No moon to howl under anymore... _

"A bit of advice, Genro, stop looking down. Try to look up sometimes."

"That's it, Kouji, finish that nice fairytale and do not forget the goodnight kiss before I fall asleep."

_I now feel the cold caress of my sheets... It feels so... right... _

"Night, Genro..."

_Night... My whole self is plunged into darkness._

"Good morning..."

_Her soft voice tickles my ear, she whispers my name, and I feel good, my head resting over the freshness of her shirt and taking comfort on the swell of her breasts..._

_There's nothing else in the world, just us. Ahh... I say nothing, because I have nothing to say, just for once... Everything is perfect. And good..._

_I just look at her, we're there together. There's no more future or past, just the present. It's like I remember nothing._

_I don't care._

_The sunrays are playing with her hair, and it shines in reddish golden like a halo around her head. _

_Just now. I never felt so... at peace..._

"Tasuki... Tasuki..."

"Yeah.. whaaat?"

"Tasuki, wake up, please..."

_What does he want?_

"Fuck you Kouji, you just wake me up while I have a---"

_That voice... That's not Kouji's voice..._

_No... it cannot be..._

_My eyes snap open and I..._

_No..._

_No! I am still dreaming. I force my eyes shut. I cannot... look at her. What happened? Why? Oh... I'm bewildered..._

_That hurts... Stop this..._

_Suzaku, I apologize... Stop torturing me and make this dream last until my last breath... Please... This is my final call... I'm begging you..._

_I resist... Don't wanna wake up now. Never wake up again._

"Tasuki... Please... I..."

_My heart leaps, and keeps on beating the same way as I now look at her. The very same vision I dreamed... _

TBC.

**Notes:** Cliffhanger! Yes, like you've guessed, this story will contain more chapters than I previously thought.

It will contain a few more chapters, because I enjoy doing cliffhangers! And it would help me to make up some ideas and think about the plot and feeling accomplished over something too.

And the more I feel accomplished, the more I am motivated to continue!

I will make the others chapters longer, you don't have to worry about this, some new ideas are getting into my head, whee!

Oh yeah, KL, I know you're evil to challenge me to do a Mitsukake one, but well... don't forget that the less talkative people are often the one thinking the most. (In real life, I am one of those) IF I decide to write one, you're right, I'll have difficulties. But I wonder... You've just given me an idea.

Anyway, I am going to work on the continuation, there will be some action, humor, and of course, like everybody guessed, romance!

**Constructive comments are more than welcomed. **


End file.
